


Following On

by DustyP



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/DustyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet from Survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following On

Dripping wet branches lashed the running man's face and body, yet he hardly felt their sting, his heart hammering with fear-fuelled adrenaline.

He looked back over one shoulder, his long wet hair slapping his cheeks, he couldn’t see anyone behind him but he could still hear the shouted oaths as his erstwhile captors fought one another. Any moment he expected to feel a hand on his shoulder pulling him down and then the explosion of a gun as the crazed hunter stole his life.

His wet clothes dragged at him, his boots slipping and sliding on the treacherous wet grass and small bushes did their best to trip him and bring about his downfall in more than one way.

The sound of a real shot behind him froze him for a micro second, then he was running again, running till his breath burned in his throat, each step jolting through his head which was aching from the cruel blow that had sent him spiralling down into darkness, just a short time ago.

His awakening in the first light of dawn had not been pleasant either; one of the hunters who had been chasing them, had been looking down at him with such a coldness in his eyes that Blair had shivered at the pure evil he'd seen there.

There was no pity in those cold eyes, just a willingness and, yes, even an eagerness to kill, whether it be an animal or a human being.

Leaping a small bush, Blair ran on, his breath now sobbing through parted lips; he couldn't run much further, yet knew he had to run until he dropped.  
He didn't know which direction Jim had headed out, so had no hope that he would find his sentinel; just hoped that Jim was having better luck in finding Simon.

Risking another glance over his shoulder, he ran into something solid, and jerked back from the hands on his shoulders.   
He fought wildly, his yell of surprise and fear echoing through the wet forest.

Then there was a voice. “Hey, Chief ... it’s me …”

Oh thank God, Jim.

Blair tensed and then fell forward into Jim's arms, his own hands clutching the tall man tightly.

"I heard a shot, what happened?" The detective glanced round, then down at the dirty face resting against his chest.

Blair raised his head, and threw a terrified look over his shoulder.

"It 's those guys from the river, man. They knocked me out ..." he gestured to his bruised face, "they were gonna kill me ... they got in a fight ... and ..."

"Whoa, whoa," Jim raised his hand, his head slightly tilted as he listened. "They're moving away."

Blair wilted suddenly, his legs trembling and Jim steadied him as he examined his friend in more detail.

Apart from being wet and scared, Blair's face was bruised, his jaw beginning to swell, and his heart was still hammering, although it was starting to slow a little as he regained his breath.

Jim looked round and found a tree stump and guided Blair towards it.

"Here you go, Chief. Just sit and get your breath back for a minute, okay?"

Blair didn't argue, his insides were still trembling as he gradually calmed from the rush of terror and exhaustion; he felt better just knowing that Jim was there.

Jim sat on the other side of the stump, bumping his shoulder in a friendly fashion and Blair relaxed even more.  
He felt he could face anything on this Earth if his sentinel was there.

After about ten minutes, he took a deep breath and got to his feet.

"Okay, man. I'm ready. Let's go find Simon."

Jim rose and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him intently to see if his companion was telling the truth.

What he saw there was determination and a firmness to continue that made him smile.

Blair might be scared and tired, but he wouldn't quit.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

They started off, Jim leading the way, his friend following as he usually did, and Jim knew somehow, Blair would always try to be there, whatever the cost.

That thought was both vaguely disquieting, yet very comfortable.

He reckoned he could get used to being followed, by this particular follower, at least.

 

Dusty Tyree  
© May 2009


End file.
